


A Bloody Rose

by mamakurogiri



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Connverse is still the main goal of the book though, F/M, Gen, I’m a huge jaspinel simp, Multi, Other, characters will be added as the story progresses, co-creator doesn’t like Connie much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakurogiri/pseuds/mamakurogiri
Summary: • Diamond Arc rewrite •Steven knew coming to Homeworld was a mistake, but it was the only way to get to see White Diamond and ask her to help him heal the corrupted gems with the other Diamonds. Unfortunately, his visit didn’t go out as planned, which resulted in him, Connie, and the Crystal Gems fleeing Homeworld.Now with the threat of yet another war on the horizon and a new enemy to face, Steven has to make some very tough decisions that could affect the way the war plays out. Will Steven succeed and finally end the intergalactic war? Or will he end up failing and his life will be claimed by the Diamond Authority?
Relationships: Blue Diamond & Pink Diamond & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond & Spinel & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond & Steven Universe & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Jasper & Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel & Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative project between me and Stets on Wattpad that we have been planning for quite some time now, but I personally didn't want to release it until November, to signify my return to the Steven Universe fandom. I'm releasing the book on this platform and he's releasing it on Wattpad.
> 
> As you can tell by the description of the book, me and Stets have decided to rewrite almost the entirety of the White Diamond arc and give the show the finale it rightfully deserves as well as close up as many plot holes in the original show as we can. There will be a good bit of angst, but asides from that, most of the chapters are pretty tame compared to what we were originally going to do (a gore-lovers fever dream), but decided against in favor of a more kid-ish friendly story. Of course, I did label this book as 'mature' just incase we might go down that route in the near future. I'm sure all of you Steven Universe fans will like/love this book as much as we did writing it. 
> 
> As for the toxic side of the fandom (neo nazi-like feminists, Gronnie shippers, and people who do not like the endgame ships we planned out for the end), leave. I'm sorry, but toxicity isn't welcomed nor appreciated here on this story.
> 
> Anyways, for those of you who are reading this book and are actually genuinely interested in this project, helpful advice is welcomed in the comments down below. You can message either me or Stets (Wattpad) if you have any questions or feedback in our dms. 
> 
> Have a good day, everyone! Please stay safe out there and make sure to take care of your mental and physical wellbeing. Goodbye!

It had been a few hours since the incident at the ball, and Steven was currently locked up in some tower-like prison with his best friend and love interest, Connie Maheswaren. Steven has just woken up, trying to figure out where he and Connie were and how they ended up here. The last thing Steven remembered was Garnet and Lemon Jade getting poofed before he and Connie were unfused and knocked out themselves.

When his vision returned to his eyes, he saw Connie laying down, still unconscious. Steven attempted to wake Connie up by shaking her in a lazy and slurred way, but Connie still didn't wake up. Her vitals were slow, but thankfully nothing life damaging. He went back to where he woke up at and sat down to wait for Connie to wake up from her unconscious slumber.

Connie eventually woke up a few hours later, confused as to how here and Steven got here and where they were at. "Steven, where are we?"

Steven took a look at his surroundings for a couple of seconds before his eyes landed back on Connie. "I think we're in some sort of tower-like prison cell."

As Connie soon realized the horror of the situation, she was scared. "S-Steven, why did they put us in here?"

Steven tried to calm down Connie, walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a hug. Connie accepted the hug and Steven held the black haired female in his arms in an attempt to comfort her while locked away in this prison.

Eventually, the two of them heard the door open. Steven looked around and noticed it was Blue Diamond standing at the doorway with an angry expression on her face. "Pink, how could you?!?"

Connie then looked at Steven with a terrified expression on her face as she held onto Steven tightly, afraid that this might not end well for the two of them. Steven, meanwhile, tried his best to remain calm, his gaze still focused on Blue.

"Pink, White is upset with the fact that you fused with your pet human in the middle of a ball. Don't you see that our gems are on the line here?! White is more powerful than you can ever imagine. She is very cruel and sadistic. We only locked you away here because we love you, Pink!" Blue explained to Steven with tears running down her face.

"If you guys truly did love me (Pink), then why did you lock me and Connie up here in this prison-like tower? Is that what you used to do to my mom whenever she acted out?" Steven asked her, finally putting the pieces together as to why his mother had left Homeworld, and honestly he couldn't blame her for leaving.

While Steven did not condone his mother's actions as both Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond, he can understand why she left her home planet a long time ago to reside on Earth. She just wanted to live her life as a free gem that was not chained down to a role in a communist-like society, where she was constantly placed onto a pedestal and compared to her fellow diamonds. Steven may not have the best opinions on how his mother had handled things, but he respects her choice on leaving Homeworld and constantly risking her life to save the ones she loved and cared about.

Steven had originally thought of an idea; using his shield or jumping around in a bubble out the window with Connie in his arms in an attempt to escape, but he knew his plan wouldn't work out in his favor. Steven just continued to watch Blue rant about why the human-gem should fear White Diamond and how he should apologize for his actions.

Steven saw Blue lean up against the wall near the only window on the tower-like prison, crying while telling herself that she's an awful person. Steven gently let go of Connie and jumped up onto the window to comfort Blue Diamond, reminding Blue that she, herself, was not a horrible person. She was just trying to look out for him, and Steven appreciated her for doing so. 

As Blue Diamond had finished crying, she had realized the error of her ways. She knew she had treated Pink badly in the past, and now Steven, but she was determined to redeem herself in anyway she can, and if that meant going up against Yellow and White Diamond, then so be it. "Come, Pink. I will help you and your human pet escape this tower and try to help you both rescue your fallen gems."

Steven and Connie both nodded as Blue Diamond picked them both up and hid them both in the palm of her hand from people's sight, and then Blue Diamond left the room with the two humans in her hand, determined to help her fellow Diamond out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio attempt to rescue the bubbled gems from Yellow Diamond, only to come face to face with Yellow herself.

As Steven and Connie hid on Blue Diamond’s hand, Blue was making her way towards Yellow’s throne room, making sure to act as normal as possible. Steven was worried at the possibility of the gems getting shattered. He didn’t know what to do if Pearl, Garnet, or Amethyst weren’t in his life anymore. Connie saw the worried look in his eye and gave Steven an encouraging look to spark inspiration in him, despite fearing for her and Steven’s lives.

Steven looked over at Connie and gave her a nod, still unsure on what the future has in store for them. Eventually, the trio arrived at Yellow Diamond’s throne room, Blue Diamond placing both Steven and Connie down before walking in front of them and heading straight towards Yellow’s throne, where the bubble containing the bubbled gems was located.

As Yellow saw her fellow Diamond bring Pink and her human pet into the throne room, she was beyond angry. Blue Diamond was surprised at Yellow’s presence, to say the least. She had already placed Steven and Connie safely on the ground before checking to see if Yellow was in the room or not, a huge mistake on her part. Yellow then asked Blue in a strict and angry tone, “What are you doing, Blue? Take Pink and her human pet back to the tower!”

“No Yellow, she prefers to be called ‘Steven.’” Blue told Yellow in a calm and almost quite voice as she affectionately (as a sibling) looked over at Steven.

“What are you talking about? You can’t just keep bending the rules for her, Blue. She has to set an example, and we have to set an example. If we bend the rules for her, then we have to bend them for everyone!” Yellow angrily said, smashing her fist down onto her throne as she got up.

“Well maybe you should!” exclaimed Connie in a self righteous tone.

Yellow stared down at Connie angrily before demanding to Blue Diamond again, “Take them back to the tower!”

“I won’t.” Blue responds in a soft but strict tone.

Yellow responded back, “Then I’ll take them back myself.”

Yellow reached her hand out towards Steven and Connie in an attempt to grab them, but Blue Diamond slapped her hand away from them. Yellow, Steven, and Connie were shocked to say the least. “Blue-“

Blue threw an attack at Yellow, knocking her into the wall. Yellow charged at Blue and restrained one of her arms, Blue using the other to send a blast to Yellow’s knee. Yellow bursted out into tears for a few seconds before shaking them off and slapping Blue’s hand away.

“Steven, now!” Connie ordered as Steven grabbed her by the waist and jumped in the air, grabbing the bubble that contained the gems inside of it. Yellow attempted to grab the two with her hand, but Steven surrounded both him and Connie inside a pink bubble before Blue attempted to restrain Yellow back from grabbing them.

While Steven and Connie watched the two Diamonds fight, Yellow screamed at Blue as they both attempted to grab Steven and Connie, “When we thought Pink was shattered, when she abandoned us, I, alone, was there for you, and you decided to use your powers against ME!”

Yellow shoved Blue into the wall, breaking it instantly, throwing her and Blue onto the bridge and Steven and Connie into the dark abyss below. To the Topazes surprise, they watched the two Diamonds fight in a dog like manner on the bridge while not noticing the fact that Steven and Connie fell off the bridge and into the dark abyss.

While Blue tries to summon an attack to use against her fellow Diamond, Yellow already beat her to it and uses her power to throw electricity at Blue, poofing her in the process. Yellow kneeled down onto the bridge and cried,picking up Blue’s gem and holding it against her chest. She eventually gets up and summons a yellow bubble to send to White’s ship, telling her about the recent events that had just occurred, not knowing that she had just let Steven and Connie get away with the Crystal Gems in the process. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie meet some new allies while they attempted to escape off of Homeworld. The Crystal Gems come back to join the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw the updating schedule, I’m publishing this chapter today.

Steven, Connie, and the bubbled gems were falling down the dark abyss for a good few seconds before Steven surrounded everyone in a bubble in order to protect them from dying, or well shattering in the gems case. Eventually they all landed on the ground in an unfamiliar location, the bubble popping on impact. Steven then popped the yellow bubble containing the poofed gems inside of it, pocketing them in his pocket.

As Steven and Connie took a look around their surroundings, all they could see was holes that gems had once emerged from and heard nothing. Steven and Connie both looked at each other in a paranoid frenzy. Steven got out his phone from his pocket and uses it as a flashlight, using it to light up their surroundings. Steven originally bought his phone in case he got bored at the ball, but it seemed that his phone came in more use now than it originally was intended for.

"W-Where are we?" Connie asked him in a scared tone.

Steven used his flashlight on his phone to look around for a few seconds before turning his attention back onto Connie. "It looks like an abandoned kindergarten. I'm sure there's an exit somewheres around here."

As Steven was about to take a step, he tripped on something and was about to fall, only to be caught by Connie. "Thank you, Connie."

"No problem, Biscut." Connie responded as the two continued walking, looking around to find something they could use to help aid their search. Unfortunately, their search went dry to no avail as there was nothing useful anywheres in the abandoned kindergarten.

Eventually, the two found their way out of the kindergarten and back onto the streets of Homeworld. Steven took a few steps out before getting shoved back into the shadows by Connie, who looked around for a couple of seconds before directing her attention back onto Steven. "Look up."

Steven looked up at the sky and seen the news report about Blue Diamond getting poofed and resetted with a rejuvenator by Yellow, then flashed a image of him, the Crystal Gems, and Connie on the screen, below it saying 'Homeworld's most wanted.' The two both saw a bunch of guards staring at them, both of them realizing that they were in a whole lot of trouble.

As the guards started making their way towards the two, Steven and Connie began running like there's no tomorrow. While they kept running through the streets and alleyways of Homeworld, more and more guards began chasing after them, for they both were being heavily surveillanced by the cameras around them. Eventually the two managed to loose the guards, coming across an old abandoned building hidden underneath some garbage.

“How are we going to make our way off of this planet if we're being continuously chased around by guards?" Connie asked Steven as they both entered the building, collapsing behind a wall trying to regain their breath.

"Well I don't know, Connie. It's kind of hard to come up with a fool proof plan if we're being constantly watched and chased around by guards all the time while being the two most wanted individuals on Homeworld." Steven responded in an irritated tone, his skin glowing pink for a couple of seconds before calming down and taking a deep breath. "The gems were right; it was a bad idea to come here to Homeworld and try to talk to White."

Connie comforted him for a few seconds before the two decided to explore the abandoned building the two were saying in. Steven had noticed some tanzanite gem shards on the floor covered in dust. Steven scooped the gem shards up in his hands and attempted to piece the gem together before Connie spoke. "Come on, Steven, we need to rest and come up with a new plan as to how we're going to get off of this planet."

Steven nodded as they both sat down on the ground. "Hey, Connie."

Connie looked at him. "Yes, Steven?"

"I was wondering if there could be any way I could bring this gem back to life?" Steven asked her. "I mean, I know I can bring a human back to life if their heart is still beating with my spit, but I was wondering if the same method, minus the beating heart, would work for a gem?"

"Well, I suppose it's worth a shot." Connie said in an encouraging tone.

Steven proceeded to piece the broken gemstone together before kissing it. The shards then grouped up into a rectangular gem shape as it formed in front of their eyes as a bright glow filled the room for a few seconds, revealing a short, humanoid gem who looked sweet with no intention of causing harm.

The gem was ecstatic, shaking both Steven and Connie's hand with both of hers. She then exclaimed, "Thank you!," as she jumped around the place for a little bit, calming down a few minutes later.

"Hello, my name is Steven Universe, and this is my friend, Connie Maheswaren." Steven introduced himself and Connie.

Connie waved at the small gem, smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

"Where are we?" The Tanzanite asked before suddenly coming to a grim realization. "This is my house..."

Both Steven and Connie nodded. Connie went over to comfort the gem, but Tanzanite declined the offer. "How long has it been since I was shattered?"

"When exactly were you shattered?" Connie asked the small gem.

"During the time that we were suppose to get a Red Diamond." Tanzanite said as both Steven and Connie looked at each other before focusing their attention back onto Tanzanite.

Steven looked down at his gemstone, debating if he should tell her the news and inform her on what went down while she was gone or if he should just remain quiet. Steven decided to ignore his inner debate and wanted to know more about this 'Red Diamond.' Unfortunately for him, Connie already beaten him to the question.

"Who is Red Diamond?" Connie asked the small gem.

Tanzanite looked at Connie in a baffled and curious way. "Red Diamond? Oh, she's supposed to be the perfect diamond, the very one that created us all. How in all of Homeworld do you not know who Red Diamond is?!?"

Connie and Steven both looked at each other, puzzled as to what she was talking about. Tanzanite then said in a condescending manner to Connie, "Before I was shattered, White, Blue, and Yellow were debating rather or not they want to make a Red Diamond. White had the idea, Blue agreed with her idea, while Yellow disagreed to the idea of a fourth diamond. Yellow said that Red Diamonds were "risky" and "would be difficult to make," so they had debated over the matter for over a decade before the two out ruled Yellow, thus beginning the production of making and gathering material for Red's incubation. That's really all I remember before I got shattered."

Connie and Steven listened very closely to what she was saying, trying to piece the puzzle together with as much context as possible. Steven eventually came up with an idea as to who Red Diamond was, but was cut off from his thoughts by hearing a loud knock on the door. Eventually, the door was knocked off by two strong Amethyst guards. As the guards had took notice of their targets, they tried to pin them both down to the ground.

“You two...or well three are coming with us!” One of the guards said.

Steven summons a shield and uses it to knock one of the guards back, before doing the same to the other as he grabbed both Connie and Tanzanite’s hand, the three of them running for their lives. Eventually, the trio had made it back to the abandoned kindergarten, Steven letting go of both of their hands as he and Connie tried catching their breaths. Tanzanite looked at both of them, confused as to what they were doing. 

“We need to find a way off of this planet.” Connie said as she took a deep breath and exhaled. “Does anyone here got any ideas?”

Steven shrugged. “Pink’s leg ship could work, but I think White had already thought of that scenario and had guards stationed there. It would be suicide if we try to go back for the ship.”

Tanzanite looked over at Steven, confused as who or what he was talking about. “Pink’s leg ship? What do you mean by Pink’s leg ship?”

Before Steven or Connie could answer her question, several Amethyst guards had found them and started charging after the trio. The three of them continued to run though the kindergarten, Tanzanite wondering what she had missed out on while she was gone.

Eventually, the trio had managed to loose the guards as they continued to run through the kindergarten. Connie looked over at both Steven and Tanzanite, “I’m sure there has to be another exit somewheres.”

“Well, kindergartens do have a lot of exits and dead ends, I suppose it’s just a matter of rather or not we end up getting stuck or finding a way out.” Tanzanite said as she continued to follow the two. “I wish I knew what had happened to my info tablet. That would’ve been so useful to have right now.”

“Your info tablet was most likely broken or given to another gem after you were shattered.” Steven responded as the trio continued running, eventually arriving at an exit.

Connie ran straight towards the exit, before coming across a couple of off-colors gems. Connie closed her eyes in fear as she raised both of her hands in the air. “We come in peace!”

Steven and Tanzanite eventually caught up to her and rushed to Connie’s aid. Steven summoned his shield and Tanzanite hid behind the two. The mysterious gem walked over to the trio and calmly put her hand on Connie’s shoulder. “It’s okay, we’re not going to harm you.”

Connie opened her eyes and noticed that the mysterious gem was an emerald. “My name is Emerald cut G-427xj, at your leisure. These are my comrades, Lapis, Opal, and Sapphire.”

Steven deactivated his shield and walked over to her. “My name is Steven Universe, these are my friends Connie Maheswaren and Tanzanite.”

Tanzanite then looked at Steven’s stomach and then hers, before exclaiming, “Twinsies!” 

Before Steven could respond to her, the Sapphire pointed her finger at Steven. “That’s Pink Diamond!”

“What is a high ranking gem like you doing in the depths of Homeworld?” Opal asked him as Steven rubbed the back of his head.

“A-Are you here to shatter us?” The panicked Lapis asked.

“N-no, I’m not here to shatter anyone!” Steven said. “Me and my friends here have gotten ourselves into a bit of trouble with White Diamond, so we’re looking for a way off of this planet.”

“Well, you’re in luck, Pink, or Steven, we were just about to hijack this ship and make our way to Earth before you all arrived.” Opal smiled as she looked over at her comrades.

As they all arrived to the ship, they all saw a Ruby ship that could potentially fit all four of them, though Steven and Connie would probably fuse to save some room for everyone if possible. A trio of Rubies opened the door and noticed the group, fusing into one huge giant Ruby soldier.

The Ruby fusion charged directly at the group, Steven summoning a shield and throwing it at them, nearly hitting them on impact. While the off colors and Steven attempted to hold the fusion off, Connie and Tanzanite ran directly for the ship in search for a weapon, or in Tanzanite’s case, hiding.

As Connie looked through one of the crates, she finds a perfect small battle axe, perfect for her to fight with. Connie then ran directly to the fusion, throwing her ace at them and hitting them right in the chest, the Rubies unfusing in the process. Opal used her sword and shattered one of the Rubies before Emerald shattered the other with her gauntlet. Steven looked over at the last remaining Ruby in pity before using his shield and sending it her way, shattering her gem in the process.

Steven, Connie, and the off-colors made their way to the ship, hopping in and starting the ship up, leaving the planet as fast as the ship could take them. Steven felt bad for shattering the Ruby, both Connie and Opal comforting him. Emerald looked over at him for a second before she went back to directing the ship. “You did a good job, Steven. Even if you ended up breaking your morals in the end, you know it’s for a good cause.”

“What cause?” Steven asked her.

“Protecting your allies.” The emerald responded.

While on their way to Earth, the Crystal Gems began to reform. One by one each of the gems began to reform, them all taking new forms in the process. The gems were confused as to what had happened while they were gone, but before they could ask any more questions, the ship had managed to arrive on Earth, arriving on the beach of Beach City, Delmarva.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal Gems plan out their next move to undo the corruption caused by the Diamonds. White Diamond enlists the help of one particular gem to help retrieve Jaspers gem and a special ingredient used to help aid her in her plans to take down the rebellion once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to see here, just that Stets had decided to take a break from the project for a bit and I’ve decided to write the entirety of chapter four all by myself.

Back on Homeworld, White Diamond was enraged. Pink, her human pet, and a bunch of gem defects got away from her grasp and were probably most likely residing on Earth. What really set her off though was the betrayal of her fellow diamond, Blue.

When she saw Yellow bring her Blue Diamond's gemstone, she had to make a tough decision for her perfect, communist empire; Reset her and make Blue a perfect diamond again. White Diamond called in one of the higher ranking gems in her army to do so, since it would be a shame if she had gotten her hands dirty. Soon, Blue Diamond will be perfect once again, and would be more of an efficient ruler than she ever was previously before Pink's untimely demise.

Yellow placed Blue's gemstone down on the ground before one of the guards walks in with a rejuvenator, prepared to reset the diamond. White and Yellow Diamond both watched as Blue's gem gets slashed with the rejuvenator, not stepping in to stop it from happening. Eventually, Blue Diamond reforms after a few minutes, new and improved.

White smiled as she sees the newly reformed diamond, clapping her hands together while smiling bright. Her plan is slowly coming together. Soon, she and the rest of the galaxy will be rid of those pesky Crystal Gems, once and for all.

-

"And that's all that you missed out on. Pretty interesting, isn't it?" Steven asked in a nervous tone as the three Crystal Gems looked at him in utter confusion and shock.

Tanzanite pointed at him, "So you're saying that Red Diamond turned out to be a Pink Diamond who started a rebellion, somehow managed to fall in love with a human, and you're the offspring of her? Honestly, I knew there was something off about you."

Steven laughed nervously while Connie shot Tanzanite a dirty look. Tanzanite shrugged it off, "Just saying."

"I get that a lot." Steven responded as he looked down at the ground.

"So basically you and Connie somehow managed to get on Whites bad side, get a whole army chasing after you, and then you ran into some off-colors who you guys had to fight a Ruby fusion with? Why did I have to miss out on all this action?” Amethyst said as she flopped down onto the couch in such a dramatic way. “Getting poofed sucks!”

“Guys, I think we should be planning our next move here and find another way to heal all of the corrupted gems instead of just sitting here like ducks, waiting for the answer to come to us.” Connie reminded them as she drags out a whiteboard and some markers from the storage room.

“Connie’s right,” Pearl says, “we do need to plan our next move before the Diamonds do.”

“The Diamonds are pretty intelligent gems, so it could be hard to outsmart them, especially White.” Tanzanite said as she grabbed a marker from Connie’s hand, drawing up a plan.

“Where’s Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot?” Steven asked them.

“Last time I checked, they were with the off-colors repairing Blue and Yellows arm ship.” Garnet responded, looking out the window.

“Aha!” Tanzanite exclaimed as she pointed to the whiteboard that contained her plans on it. “There it is, my master plan!”

Amethyst looked closely at the plan, confused. “Diamond archives? Old abandoned kindergartens? Ruins? What the heck are you planning?”

“It’s quite simple, really.” Tanzanite said as she pointed over at one of the parts. “From what I remember, each and every planet the Diamonds have conquered has an archive to it. There, you can access any files you’d like from all of the other archives, since they’re all connected to one hive mind. That’s really all I can remember, and since Pink Diamond did conquer Earth before uh...the war happened, I’m pretty sure that there’s a machine that can access the archives somewheres on this planet.”

“I think I might know where the building is located at,” Pearl summoned a holographic image of the building using her gemstone. “the Record Hall.”

“Where is the Record Hall located at?” Connie asked the pale gem.

“In the Vale do Javari.” Pearl responded to her question. “It’s an extremely dangerous place to go to, and as far as I’m aware, the Diamonds must’ve had their guards destroy the Record Hall before fleeing back to Homeworld during the gem war.”

“Welp,” Steven said as he stood on top of the coffee table with a determined expression on his face, “I guess we’re going on another trip, and this time it is to the jungle.”

-

Back on Homeworld, White Diamond was busy planning her next move on what to do with Pink’s little rebellion. White knew that they were planning on finding a way to undo the corruption, and she had the answer to it (though the rebellion probably already knew that). She knew they wanted the information so that they could avoid coming to Homeworld and facing her wrath, so she and the others decided to destroy all access to the Diamond Archives located in the Record Hall on Earth before allowing their troops to flee the planet.

White smirked as she looked out her window, staring down at her perfect little home planet in a satisfactory manner. If the rebellion were really so desperate to undo the corruption she caused, then all they would have to do is give up and turn themselves in. Of course, she wouldn’t actually undo the corruption, and they know that, but it couldn’t hurt to tell just a little white lie. In the end, she always gets what she wants, no matter the risks she has to take to do so.

A few minutes later, White heard a knock on her door. White put on a fake, warm smile and looked back towards the door, not turning around. “Come in.”

Two Jasper guards and a mysterious gem came into the room, bowing down at her. “So, you’re the mysterious gem that Yellow has been training these past couple of years?”

“That is correct, my Diamond.” The mysterious gem said in an obedient tone. “She found me in her garden and decided to train me to help you take down those Crystal Gems.”

“You truly went through some hell since I’ve last seen you, Spinel.” White turned around and took a look at her; hair all messy and put into two pigtails, tear marks stained onto her cheeks, a Homeworld general uniform. She truly was the definition of imperfect, but that was exactly what White had in mind when Yellow mentioned her in a meeting a while back.

Spinel smirked, her eyes looking into Whites (nonexistent) soul. “I’ve been waiting for this day for quite a long time....over six thousand years to be exact.”

“I know, and that’s exactly why I tasked you with this very important mission; you see, a while back the rebellion captured one of our top generals-“

“Jasper Facet 3X-G65.” Spinel interrupted her. “I worked with her a while back before she got tasked to aid that traitorous Peridot.”

“Yes, and I do believe she is currently trapped inside the Burning Room of the Gem Temple. I would like for you to go and retrieve her for me, as well as being me some of Steven Universes’ saliva.” White said as she watched the gem pretend to vomit.

“Gross! Why in the-oh right, he’s her son. Got’cha!” Spinel pointed finger guns at her.

White looked down at her with an irritated expression on her face, sighing. “I can see why Yellow was so desperate to get you out of her (nonexistent) hair. You’re so....annoying.”

“Eh, I get that a lot.” Spinel shrugged. “Now, can I go and get this mission started, or do I have to sit here and listen to you monologue your villainous plan like any other cartoon antagonist?”

“Go, and don’t come back until you bring me a vial of Pinks saliva and Jasper Facet 3X-G65’s gem!” White demanded as she watched Spinel and the two Jasper guards leave the room, clearly dreading working with this particular gem.

While White Diamond trusts her fellow Diamonds’ judgement, she was clearly doubting Yellow’s choice in picking this particular gem to do the job for her. What she doesn’t know though is how far Spinel will go to achieve her goals, even if it means nearly killing someone in the process......


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and the Crystal Gems head off to the jungle of Vale do Javari in order to find the Record Hall. Spinel and White Diamond continue plotting their next move. Steven learns about a new power that could be potentially deadly to others and himself.

As Steven and the Crystal Gems are getting everything ready for their trip to the jungle, the newly added Crystal Gems decided to stay at Steven's residence for a little bit. They want to grasp a better understanding on how to live and to get fully situated on Earth. Connie and Lapis decided to stay behind and help them while Peridot and Bismuth decided to go with Steven and the gems to Vale do Javari.

Steven grabbed a couple of snacks to take with him and placed them in his cheeseburger backpack, zipping it up and putting it on his back before rushing down the steps and meeting the gems at the warp pad, "I'm ready!"

"Lets hope that this trip will be worth it." Amethyst said as both Pearl and Garnet nodded.

"We need to figure out a way to undo the corruption without the assistance of the diamonds, and I think we might find our answer soon." Garnet adjusted her visors as she smiled. "Let's hope for the best."

"I'll be with the Offcolors if you need me." Connie smiled. "Good luck guys!"

"Bye Connie!" Steven said happily as the other five Crystal Gems walked onto the warp pad, "I'll see you soon!"

The warp pad activated and sent the gems off into the streams. Steven was excited to go to the jungle to find the Record Hall and find some information on how to undo the Diamonds' corruption and help save their fallen allies. Steven mentally prepared himself for the danger he was about the face before the warp abruptly ends with them facing towards a ruined temple, the warp pad covered in vines and debris. Steven tried to get off the warp pad and head towards the temple, but tripped on one of the vines covering up the warp pad, tumbling to the ground.

"Steven!" Pearl called out, rushing towards the fallen boy without getting caught on the vines. "Are you okay?" 

Steven quickly got up and dusted some dirt off of his clothes, "I'm fine, Pearl."

"Well then, we should get heading inside now before it gets too dark." Garnet said, she and the others safely walking off of the warp pad and walking towards the temple. "Peridot, Bismuth, Pearl, do you three know where the Record Hall is located at?"

"Usually the Record Hall is located on the very bottom of the temple in a hidden room near an exit, though I guess it varies between the design of the building or its location." Bismuth recalled from her days as a builder for Homeworld before she joined the Crystal Gems. "Pearl?"

"The last time I've been here, the Record Hall was located on the very bottom of the temple, near the exit to where the shipping docks would be." Pearl responded, using her gem to make a hologram of the location.

"Well that's where it could possibly be!" Amethyst said, she and Steven rushing towards the temple. "Come on, guys!"

"Wait!" Peridot yelled, "There could be traps laying around here!"

"What do you mean, Peridot?" Steven asked Peridot in a curious manner.

"Well, there are hidden traps around here left behind by the Homeworld gems who were stationed here before it was abandoned and destroyed. These weapons can either poof, shatter, or crack your gem, so I highly recommend we proceed with caution when exploring the temple." Peridot replied.

Garnet used her future vision to see what types of traps they would all run into and what the possibilities were of them making it inside the temple. She could already tell it wasn't going to be no easy task, but she eventually found a way to get past the traps with minimal to no injuries.

Garnet waved for them all to follow her lead as she gracefully made it through the traps, narrowly getting hit in the abdomen. Steven and the others followed her lead and they all eventually made it to the temple entrance. Bismuth transformed her hand into a giant hammer and busted down the door, dust and debris falling all around them. The rest of the Crystal Gems ran into the building in search for the Record Hall, unaware on what horrors awaits them.

-

"Your ship is almost ready, General Spinel." A Homeworld Peridot said anxiously with happiness.

Spinel nodded, patting the smaller gem on the head, "Thank you, Peridot Facet 6X-T900."

The peridot sprinted away from Spinel, happily whispering, "I can't believe I just talked with a higher classed gem, specifically the General Spinel herself! Tee hee!"

Spinel chuckled as she walked towards White Diamond's ship with her guards to announce her departure. Spinel knocked on the door, waiting for White to tell her to come in. Eventually, the door had opened, revealing the prestigious White Diamond herself.

"Ah, I see your ship is almost ready."

Spinel did the Diamond salute, nodding, "It just needs a few more touch ups and it should be perfect to go."

"This mission is going to be intense, Spinel. Are you sure you're up for the task?" White Diamond asked the smaller gem.

Spinel nodded aggressively, "If your prediction was correct, the Crystal Gems should be in Vale do Javari right now trying to gain access to the Record Hall."

White nodded, "I can guarantee you that they won't be able to gain access to the records or the Diamond Archives. I made sure that Yellow and Blue Diamond had their troops destroy any access to the records before the Rebellion can get their hands on them."

"My Diamond, you truly are a genius, but knowing Pink Diamond, or Steven, which is what she/he goes by now, he will find a way to gain access to the records. Perhaps we should deploy some troops there on Earth to prevent them from fixing up the machine?" Spinel asked her superior.

White Diamond broke out into a fit of laughter, "What a silly request, General! I can guarantee you the temple is very well protected from intruders like them."

Spinel looked at White Diamond as if she was joking, "My Diamond, the rebellion could've had a few gems up their sleeves, since both Blue and Yellow Diamond reported on the battle right before Steven betrayed us that there was a Peridot, a Lapis, and a Bismuth controlling the ships. As you may know, both the Peridot and Bismuth can easily fix the machine so that the Crystal Gems can gain access to the database and records. If they're already at the Vale do Javari, this could be a glorious opportunity to capture them and finally end this war once and for all."

White Diamond sat down onto her throne and smiled. She was impressed at how much Pink's Spinel had grown over the years. In her eyes, she was worthy of the 'General' rank. "Hm...perhaps this would indeed be the perfect time to strike back at the rebellion. Soldiers, contact Yellow Diamond and inform her of the plan. General Spinel, you will continue your current mission right now and fetch me Jasper Facet 3X-G65's gemstone and some of Steven's saliva and bring it back to me immediately once you get done. Do you understand?"

Spinel nodded, "Yes, my Diamond."

"You are dismissed." White said, shooing Spinel away. She has important business to attend to and White can't waste any time when it comes to war matters. If she's going to take down the rebellion, then she's going to have to require the assistance of her fellow Diamond....and maybe a few horrifying experiments...

-

As the Crystal Gems explored the abandoned building that was once filled with various types of gems, all they could find was broken machinery and debris. The gems continued to explore the building, Peridot taking notes of the place while Steven stared in awe at the beautiful ruined insides. When none of them were looking, a failed gem experiment that consisted of a fused arm and leg started running towards the six. Steven and the gems took out their weapons, but as they did so, more light filled the abandoned room the six were currently in.

Steven looked all around them. Fusions of all different types of gems that were experiments on surrounded them. Hundreds, if not thousands of poor, tortured souls forced to rot here in this temple for the rest of their existence only to come out to attack the Crystal Gems. Steven felt pity for the poor gems, but now wasn't the time to play therapist; he and his friends needed to make it to the Record Hall and fast in order to get the information they needed to stop and end this war once and for all. 

One by one the Crystal Gems took down the failed experiments as they ran through the halls in an attempt to make it to the Record Hall. Eventually, the gems ran into a huge corrupted gem that was guarding the entrance to the Record Hall. Steven knew that it was now or never, he needed to unleash his inner power in order for his friends to make it out alive.

Suddenly, the gems had noticed that Steven's skin started glowing pink. Steven's eyes turned into pink diamonds as his entire body was engulfed in pink. Steven smirked, turning his left hand into a fist and summoning a shield in his right hand.

Steven ran up towards the corrupted gem, sending a shield flying directly towards it. The Crystal Gems called out to Steven, but he ignored them as he jumped up high into the air, summoning a hexagonal pink shield with spikes and throwing them at the corrupted gem, shattering it.

The six gems look at Steven in both a mixture of pure shock and horror. As five of the gems stood there in shock, Garnet started to cry a bit, covering her mouth with her left hand, "Steven....no."

Steven looked at the door that had just opened, revealing a semi-destroyed Record Hall. He motioned for the six to come over with his hand as his skin reverts back to normal, "Come on, let's get going before more corrupted gems come out to attack us."

"But dude, you just shattered a whole ass gem right there!" Amethyst said, pointing to the shattered gemstone at the entrance.

Steven shrugged, "I'll come back for them later and heal them, but we would've ended up bubbling the gem anyways. This is a war, Amethyst, and we can't just be going around sparing every single corrupted/Homeworld gem on the planet. You knew that going into this whole mess, but I had to learn it the hard way." 

Pearl was worried, "What happened on Homeworld that made you feel this way?"

Steven looked at her with a stern expression on his face, "Me and Connie witness Yellow Diamond poofing Blue, that and almost falling to our deaths." 

“But these are gems that have lost their cognitive function! It’s an obligation to keep them bubbled and safe until we can heal them.” Pearl remarked as the others were standing there seeing the sight.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, Pearl. We are fighting a war here, a war that my mother had caused, a war that should’ve been long over by now but isn’t. We can’t do this ‘obligation’ any longer.” Steven replied to Pearl in an annoyed tone. He wanted this argument to be done with, Pearl also felt the same way as he did. Steven and Pearl gave each other a dirty look as they continued to walk through the Record Hall that was sketches beyond while a big gem computer took up most of the space.

The computer looked as if it came straight out of the 1960’s, with wires all around the place and records discarded on the floor. Most of the computer looks as if it was smashed by a huge weapon of sorts, while some of the files were charred up from being burnt with fire. Some records were still on the bookshelves, others were either burnt with the rest or taken back to Homeworld.

Peridot walked over to the computer and analyzed it, smiling while looking over at Bismuth, “I can guarantee you all that both me and Bismuth could potentially fix this machine and get it up and running for us to get the information we need.”

“Some of the records here could use a little bit of reorganization, so Pearl and Connie could potentially help us out with that. The shelves and computers, like what Peri said, I can fix up.” Bismuth gave everyone a thumbs up as she walked over where Peridot stood, ruffling her hair much to the smaller ones annoyance, “Just leave it to us.”

“I will go around the temple and see if I can find anything else that could be of some importance,” Garnet said, looking around the room, “Steven, please go home and get some rest, you look exhausted.”

“Garnet, I’m fine,” Steven responded, crossing his arms against his chest, “Besides, I should probably get back to the Temple and get the newly recruited gems settled down with Connie.”

“What about me?” Amethyst asked Garnet.

Garnet smiled a bit, “You and Lapis can keep watch over the Temple. I can guarantee you all that White Diamond might send some soldiers down here to attack us.”

Amethyst groaned, “But it will take years of then to strive, besides can’t I do something interesting in the meantime?”

“Trust me, I guarantee you that something interesting will happen in the next couple of days.” Garnet said, adjusting her visors.

“Fine!” Amethyst dramatically said, leaning on a bookshelf, “But I want some pizza and a nice cold soda afterwards.”

“We wouldn’t have it any other way” Garnet responded as she walked out of the room, motioning for Steven to follow her so that she can escort him safely back to the warp pad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale do Javari is actually an unexplored jungle in Brazil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is in desperate need of something to help end this ongoing war with Homeworld, and Greg Universe just so happens to have something in mind to help solve Steven’s problem. Yellow Diamond is trying to figure out what White is planning behind her and Blue’s back, only to find out White’s true motives in the process.

Steven arrived safely back at the temple, walking off the warp pad and heading up to his bedroom; he had planned on laying there while trying to figure out what had just happened back at the temple. Steven laid down on his bed and sighed before covering his head with a pillow and screaming into it.

This war has been quite stressful for one Steven Universe; he had thought that if he talked to White Diamond and convinced her to end it and help out all of the corrupted gems, things would finally go back to normal. Instead, the war had escalated and now Steven has to, yet again, deal with the consequences of his mother's actions. Steven looked over to the side and looked at the picture frame containing an image of himself with the Crystal Gems, smiling after a nice relaxing day at Funland; he sighed and remembered the good times before going to Homeworld and facing the Diamond Authority.

A couple of minutes went by as Steven was laying in his room: reminiscing on both some painful and happy memories, when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Steven walked down the stairs and opened the door, coming face to face with his father, Greg Universe. Steven smiled a bit as he let his dad in the temple.

"Hey, Schtu-ball, how a-did something happen?" Greg asked his son, genuinely concerned about Steven's wellbeing.

Steven brushed off his dads concerns and put a smile on his face, "No, it's just some gem stuff."

"Are you sure nothings going on that I should be concerned about?" Greg continued to ask him.

Steven nodded, "Everything is all under control."

"Well, I was just going to stop by and see if you would like to come with me to help clean out my storage unit? I'm sure there might be something in there that you would like to have." Greg smiled at Steven, his smile comforting the young boy as Steven nodded in agreement.

"Sure, I'm down to help!"

Greg nodded, both him and Steven walking out of the temple and getting into his van, "Anything in particular you would like to find?"

"I don't know, dad, maybe something of my mother's that could potentially help the Crystal Gems out in the long run," Steven looked out the window and at the sea, worried at what the future has in store for him.

"Are you alright there, Schtu-ball?" Greg asked his son as he started up the van, putting the vehicle in reverse in order to turn around before switching the gears back into drive.

Steven looked over at his dad and sighed, "Something bad happened at Homeworld that resulted in both me, Connie, and the gems leaving earlier than we intended on. Now the war is worsening by the day and I just don't know to convince White to put an end to this."

"Well, Steven, sometimes it's hard to convince people to change their mind on something. You can't just expect them to immediately put an end to something and then get them to help you out." Greg looked over at his son in the mirror and smiled a bit, "I can guarantee you that things will get better soon."

Steven looked down at the floorboard, "But I feel like it's already too late for things to get better..."

"Well, even if it is there is always time to help make amends and put a stop to the war," Greg looked over at Steven for a split second before focusing his attention back onto the road, "Though I'm not for sure if White Diamond is the type to accept apologies or not."

"She's just a tyrannical dictator trying to force everyone to be her own version of 'perfect' and forcing her ideals and beliefs onto everyone, including her own sisters. Trust me, dad, White Diamond isn't the type of person to change her mind so easily; me and Connie had to learn that the hard way," Steven said as he nervously fiddled with his shirt while he recounted his time spent at Homeworld in his mind.

"Hm...I'm sure there might be something in my storage unit that would help you out," Greg eagerly told him, "It's in some sort of pink envelope that was addressed to you by Rose that she had given to me before you were born. If my memory serves me correct, it should be located somewheres within the unit."

Steven looked over at his dad and smiled brightly, "Dad, you're a genius!"

Greg smiled back at his son, "I have my moments every now and again. Right now my top priority is to help you out in any way I can, and if finding that envelope can help you find some clue to end this war, then I'm willing to help you search for it."

"After I help you clean the unit out," Steven added on.

Greg nodded, "Its the only way to find the envelope."

"I could use a distraction from the events that had occurred over the last forty-eight hours," Steven said as he looked out the window and smiled in relief. Soon, this war will be over and Earth will be safe once again....

  
  


One day...

-

"My Diamond, the troops have been deployed to Earth," Yellow Pearl informed her Diamond, Yellow.

Yellow Diamond was busy checking up on reports sent to her by her generals from the colonies she had set up in the past. So far, no rebellions or mishaps had occurred yet; which is indeed a good sign considering that there can't be any imperfections occurring or else White Diamond will have her head.

Speaking of White Diamond, Yellow noticed that she had employed one of her top generals, Spinel, to head to Earth for some mysterious reason. Yellow originally chalked it up to gathering information on the rebellion, but now that she had more time to think about the situation at hand, Yellow realized that couldn't be the case. Whatever White Diamond is planning behind her and Blue's back must be serious, and Yellow is not about to get herself involved in such activities until White or Blue requests her assistance.

Yellow Diamond looked down at her Pearl, who had just told her the news of her troops departure. Yellow smirked a bit, "Perfect! Those pesky 'Crystal Gems' won't stand a chance against my army."

"You and your generals have trained them well, my Diamond," Yellow Pearl complimented her Diamonds' skills when it comes to training the Homeworld troops.

"Yes, I have, but I'm not for sure what White Diamond is planning on doing with them. Either way, it really isn't none of my business, unless they could've found something important regarding on how to stop this war! Pearl, go get White and Blue Diamond and set up communication!" Yellow Diamond ordered the Pearl, who bowed down and did exactly what she commanded her to do.

A few moments later, two separate screens showing her fellow Diamonds' faces appeared in front of her. Blue Diamond looked exhausted, while White Diamond looked at her intensely through the screen.

"I presume this meeting is about your troops and the rebellion?" White asked her fellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond nodded, "I take it as they have found something important down on Earth that could potentially ruin the empire?"

"Huh? Yellow, White, what is this about?" Blue Diamond was confused, unaware at the events that had just occurred in the last couple of hours.

"Oh, it seems I have forgotten to inform you on what has been going on, Blue, as well as explain to Yellow my upcoming plans. There seems to be a miscommunication on my part, my bad," White Diamond said in an apologetic tone. "You see, the rebellion has found the whereabouts of one of our Record Halls located on Earth."

"Wait, I thought we destroyed every trace of them back on Earth once our troops departed from the planet after Pink's 'death'?" Yellow Diamond was just as confused as Blue was.

White sighed, "Apparently they had managed to find one that isn't completely damaged, located in the Vale do Javari jungle in Brazil."

"Ah, and what are we going to do about the issue at hand here?" Blue asked her.

"Well, if the gem experiments can hold them off long enough in time for the troops to arrive there, I plan on squashing the rebellion right then and there before they can repair the computer," White Diamond explained to them.

"They have a Bismuth and a Peridot with them, White. Me and Blue Diamond fought them on the beach during that fusions wedding a while ago, they also have a human pet and a Lapis Lazuli with them too," Yellow informed her fellow Diamonds.

Blue nodded, "I may not have much memory of the event, but I can recall the Lapis Lazuli dropping a barn on my head during the event."

"If the rebellion wanted to fix up the machine, then they have the gems and the manpower to do exactly that," Yellow said, "Do you by any chance have a backup plan in case things just so happen to go south?"

White Diamond smiled, "That's what General Spinel is for. You see, I require a specific ingredient and a certain gem to help us take down the rebellion. Unfortunately, the gem is located in the temple on the beach, which is where the rebellion and Pink reside. Luckily enough for me, I also need Pink's very own saliva to complete the recipe used to uncorrupt gems."

Blue Diamond gasped a bit, "You know how to uncorrupt gems?"

White Diamond nodded, "Indeed I do, and there are only two ways to undo the corruption we had created; both I know of, but can only do one at the moment. If the rebellion gets their hands on this valuable information, then this war isn't going to end in our favor."

"So all you need is Pink, or should I say, Steven's saliva to complete the recipe in order to uncorrupt a gem?" Yellow Diamond asked her.

"The gem I wish to uncorrupt is one of your former generals, Jasper Facet 3X-G65. She has more experience on fighting the rebellion and their fighting styles. She would be a valuable asset in crushing the rebellion and ending this war once and for all," White Diamond explained to them.

Blue Diamond nodded, agreeing with White, "So you need Steven's saliva in order to revert her corrupted gem back to normal?"

"Precisely, and General Spinel is going to bring it to me," White said as she fiddled with her long black nails a bit, "I suppose we should end this meeting now. I have an appointment in a couple of minutes and I must make sure my nails are perfectly painted and filed to my liking."

"We will have to arrange a follow up meeting real soon once you get finished with your manicure. I'm still confused as to what is going on here, but I think I've gotten the gist of the situation down," Blue told them as she turned off her screen, "Goodbye."

"Are you sure about this plan of yours?" Yellow asked her fellow Diamond.

White simply nodded, "Trust me, it will all work out for us in the end."

-

"Welp, we're here," Greg told Steven as he parked his van in front of the building, "Take anything you like, oh and don't forget about the envelope."

Steven briefly nodded before helping his dad open up the storage unit, "Got it!"

Inside the storage unit was just boxes upon boxes containing useless junk and some old stuff from Gregs days on the road as a traveling musician. Steven helped his dad take out some boxes and search through them, throwing out whatever they both deemed 'junk' as they went through the clutter.

Two hours in and Steven couldn't find the envelope. Greg wasn't much help either, since he was too busy telling Steven stories about his experiences on the road before he met his mother. Steven was beginning to get aggravated with himself and his dad when all of a sudden he stumbled across a pink bomber jacket laying near a picture of his dad and Rose.

Steven picked up the picture frame and smiled at the image, placing it down as he grabbed the bomber jacket. As soon as he picked the jacket up, he noticed something was in the left pocket. Steven stuck his hand into the pocket, pulling out a pastel pink envelope with his name on it.

"Dad!" Steven called out, "I found it!"

"Really?" Greg asked his son, confused as to rather it was the correct envelope or not.

Steven grabbed the bomber jacket and the picture frame with him, holding the envelope in his right hand, "Yup!"

Greg placed one of the boxes down onto the ground before walking over and looking at the envelope, "That seems to be the right one."

Steven handed the jacket and the picture frame over to his dad and opened up the envelope, pulling out a key from the inside of it. Both Greg and Steven shot each other a confused look before scratching their heads.

"A key? How am I suppose to put an end to this war with a key?" Steven asked his dad, slightly irritated that he had waste his time looking for an essentially useless object.

Greg shrugged, "Maybe it's supposed to open something up? Like a door, safe, chest?"

Steven's eyes lit up, "Lions mane!"

"Huh?" Greg was visibly confused as to what Steven was referring to.

"There's a chest hidden in Lions mane! I could've never figured out what was inside of it due to the chest being locked, but I think this might be the key to finally unlocking it!" Steven excitedly told his dad.

"Well that's great, Steven!" Greg patted his son on the back, "I'm that you're finally getting the answers to something regarding your mother's past."

Right as the two were talking about what could be inside the chest, Connie and the newly recruited Crystal Gems walked up towards them. Connie waved at Steven and Greg, the gems behind her looking at their surroundings in awe.

"Hey, Connie!" Steven called out to her, rushing over towards his friend.

"Steven! I'm so glad to see you! How was your trip?" Connie asked him.

Steven scratched the back of his head in a nervous fashion, "Well...it's a bit of a long story, but Garnet sent me back home so that they can fix up the machine. My dad came over and we decided to clean out his storage unit: we found a lot of miscellaneous objects in there, some you'd probably like, oh and I found a key."

Connie looked at Steven in a confused manner, "A key?"

"It's a bit of a long story.....but this key could potentially help us out in the long run! All I really need to do now is find Lion and get inside his mane to use it," Steven excitedly told the dark-haired female.

"Lions mane?" Connie asked him.

"Oh, there's a chest located inside of his mane that requires a key to unlock it," Steven responded before running back over to his dad, "I'll see you later! Text me tonight when you get home!"

"Will do!" Connie yelled back at him, motioning for the gems behind her to follow her down the road, wondering why there was a chest hidden in Lions mane.


End file.
